pen_paperversefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Auf neuen Pfaden
"Auf neuen Pfaden" ist das 17. Kapitel der Chronik "The Age of Conquest", die auf dem Regelwerk Dungeons & Dragons 5e basiert. Nach der Rettung von Cale kehren die Rattenfänger noch einmal nach Northfield zurück, wo Ihnen die Oberhäupter des Ordens der Rechtschaffenen Faust höchstselbst für Ihre Bemühungen und Unterstützung danken und Sie ehren. Gemeinsam mit Varen, der sich der neuen Mission in Richtung Dawnlight ebenfalls anschließt, macht sich die Gruppe auf die lange und beschwerliche Reise in die Hauptstadt des Königreichs von Aurun. Dabei durchqueren Sie Funnelholme, wo Sie erstmals seit langem ausgelassen feiern, Crosswatch, eine Stadt, die durch eine Tragödie zerstört wurde und Mason, in welcher Sie sich neu ausrüsten können. Später dann, bei der Durchquerung der gefährlichen Sümpfe in Richtung Castamar berührt Kolgar einen verdächtig aussehenden Kristall inmitten des Sumpfes und bringt die Gruppe damit ins Reich und selbst auferlegte Exil von Korugg, dem letzten der Kristalldrachen. Der stellt die Gruppe auf die Probe und testet Ihren Willen, Ihre Stärke und Ihre Aufrichtigkeit. Wenn Sie den Test bestehen, dürfen Sie sein Reich verlassen und überdies erhält Jeder eine Antwort auf eine persönliche, brennende Frage durch diese uralte Kreatur. Doch bei einem Scheitern droht der Gruppe ein verheerendes Schicksal. wie schon vielen Anderen zuvor. Handlung Früh am nächsten Morgen macht sich die Gruppe wieder auf den Weg durch den Kingswood, zurück zu den Baumbooten, die immer noch am Ufer vertäut sind. Mit diesen fahren Sie dann, wie früher schon einmal, flussabwärts in Richtung Northfield, um von dort die Reise nach Dawnlight anzutreten. Zunächst wollen Sie jedoch dem Orden der Rechtschaffenen Faust noch einmal einen Besuch abstatten. Aufgrund der starken Strömung erreicht die Gruppe bereits nach einem halben Tag das Ufer, an welchem Sie bereits beim letzten Mal an Land gegangen sind. Die Gruppe findet die Burg des Ordens in desolatem und übel zugerichtetem Zustand wieder, jedoch haben bereits die Arbeiten zum Wiederaufbau begonnen. Die Gruppe begibt sich in die Konferenzräume, wo Sie auf den Hochlord Varcen Arvandir, Lord Reynauld of Canterburg, Varen Cresthill und einige weitere Generäle treffen, die über die Zukunft des Ordens beraten. Als die Rattenfänger die Kammern betreten, werden Sie als Helden empfangen, die maßgeblich zum Sieg über die Rote Horde beigetragen haben. Lord Reynauld entschuldigt sich persönlich für seinen früheren Unglauben und dankt insbesondere Alec, der Edward Farlorn, welcher jahrelang die rechte Hand des Lords gewesen ist, enttarnt und seiner Strafe zugeführt hat. Zum Dank überlässt Er Alec dafür einen besonderen Schild, den Sir Farlorn früher, vor seinem Verrat, führte: Ein Schild mit dem Emblem des Temporus, welches die göttliche Magie direkt kanalisieren kann. Alec verspricht diesen Schild zum Ruhm des Kriegsgottes erneut zu führen und überlässt Kolgar daraufhin seinen alten Schild, für den Er nun keine weitere Verwendung mehr hat. Die Rattenfänger berichten den Oberhäuptern des Ordens dann von der geplanten Reise nach Dawnlight und unterbreiten Varen das Angebot, sich Ihnen anzuschließen. Auch Er ist ein Held der Schlacht der Asche und hat maßgeblich an der Rettung der Baronie mitgewirkt, sodass auch Ihm die Ehre gebührt, in die Hauptstadt geladen zu werden. Hochlord Arvandir teilt diese Meinung und ist überdies der Ansicht, dass ein Mitglied des Ordens in der Hauptstadt äußerst hilfreich wäre, um potenzielle neue Rekruten und Verbündete zu sammeln, die nach Northfield kommen könnten. Schließlich willigt Varen nach anfänglichem Zögern ein, sich der Gruppe anzuschließen. Den missmutigen Generälen, die anmerken, dass der Overlord die versprochene Hilfe durch die Hawklords nicht entsendet hat, teilt Juno mit, dass diese Elitegarde an anderer Stelle das Reich schützen musste, nämlich bei Westfield, wo ebenfalls dunkle Mächte einige Städte bedrohen. Sie verspricht aber, dass Hilfsgüter aus der benachbarten Baronie Verbobonc bereits auf dem Weg seien und in Kürze eintreffen werden. Vor dem Aufbruch macht die Gruppe noch einmal einen kurzen Zwischenstopp bei Morak Silvertharn, dem zwergischen Waffenschmied des Ordens, dem Alec für die ausgezeichneten Schwerter dankt, die Ihm bisher so hilfreich waren, was den alten Zwerg sehr ehrt. Nur kurz darauf macht sich die Gruppe auf die lange Reise in Richtung Dawnlight. Der erste Teil der Reise führt die Gruppe über eine Fuhrt und damit über den Fluss, welcher den Kingswood von den westlichen Ländereien trennt. Nach einer langen, aber gemächlichen Reise erreicht die Gruppe als erste Station Funnelholme, ein kleines Dorf bekannt für sein Süßgebäck. Dort quartiert sich die Gruppe in der Taverne ein und verbringt, nach langer Zeit und harten Kämpfen, endlich mal wieder einen lustigen Abend, den alle Fünf genießen können. Die Ausgelassenheit wird umso größer, als Cale und Kolgar einen Tanzwettstreit vom Zaun brechen, an dem sich schließlich alle fünf Krieger beteiligen und der dafür sorgt, dass der normale Abend zu einem richtigen Fest ausartet. Nachdem alle Fünf Ihre Tanzkünste gezeigt haben, ist es zur Überraschung aller am Ende tatsächlich Kolgar, der mit seinem ungewöhnlichen Zwergentanz die Gunst der Masse erlangt und den Sieg davonträgt, was ordentlich mit Alkohol und Süßgebäck gefeiert wird. Am nächsten Tag lässt die Gruppe Funnelholme hinter sich und setzt den Weg in südwestliche Richtung, der Straße folgend, fort. Nach einem weiteren Tag der ereignislosen Reise machen die Rattenfänger dann Station in Crosswatch, einer Stadt, die unlängst einer Tragödie zum Opfer fiel: die Stadtbewohner bezahlten eine Gruppe Söldner, sich um die Briganten und Banditen zu kümmern, welche die Stadt immer wieder angriffen. Als Sie diese nicht bezahlen konnten, weil sie durch die Überfälle bereits alles verloren hatten, schlachteten die Söldner die Stadtbewohner einen nach dem Anderen nieder. Überlebt hatten nur die Kinder, welche sich im Tempel der Selùne verschanzt hatten und scheinbar von Jemandem gerettet worden sind, der allen Söldnern die Kehlen durchschnitten hatte. Am Ende blieb die Siedlung leerstehend zurück. Die Gruppe lässt sich für die Nacht in einem der nun leerstehenden Häuser nieder und Alec entschließt sich, den Tempel der Selùne aufzusuchen und dort zu beten. Obgleich nicht seine Schutzgöttin, war Sie es, welche die Gruppe auf den richtigen Pfad führte, um die Rote Horde zu besiegen. Alec stellt dabei fest, dass überall in der Stadt Spuren der Kämpfe zu finden sind, außer im Tempel, der scheinbar vollständig unversehrt ist. Er lässt sich dort zum Gebet nieder und obgleich die Mondgöttin nicht antwortet, teilt Alec Ihr sämtliche Entwicklungen mit und versichert Ihr ebenso, dass die Gruppe immer noch bestrebt ist, die letzte verbliebene Aufgabe, das Erwecken der Wächter, durchzuführen, um den Herrn der Asche damit vielleicht letztlich aufhalten zu können. Schließlich wird Alec in seinem Gebet unterbrochen, als hinter Ihm eine junge Frau mit roten Haaren und in schwarze Gewänder gehüllt, erscheint und sich nach seinem Begehren in der Stadt erkundigt. Als Alec mit Ihr spricht, wird Ihm klar, dass Sie es scheinbar war, die sämtliche Söldner getötet hat, den Anführer aber leben ließ und Ihn nur vergiftete, damit Er für seine Gier und seine Verbrechen teuer bezahlt. Eine andere Gruppe Rattenfänger hätte Ihm dann den Gnadenstoß verpasst. Die Fremde offenbart ferner, dass Sie auf Jemanden wartet und nicht wünscht, dass dieses Treffen gestört wird, weswegen Sie Alec unverhohlen droht, die Stadt am nächsten Morgen umgehend zu verlassen und sich nicht in Ihre Angelegenheiten einzumischen. Alec ist verärgert über die Arroganz und Geringschätzigkeit seines Gegenübers und spottet im Gegenzug über Ihre mangelnde Ehrenhaftigkeit im Kampf, weswegen Er Sie als Kriegerin niemals ernst nehmen kann. Letztlich erkennt Er jedoch, dass eine Konfrontation dem Reiseziel der Gruppe nicht dienlich wäre und keinerlei Vorteile, sondern nur neuen Ärger, bringt. Als die mysteriöse Person schließlich entschwindet, kehrt Er zur Gruppe zurück und teilt Diesen seine Begegnung mit. Alle stimmen zu, sich nicht in Angelegenheiten einzumischen, die Ihnen ohnehin nicht weiterhelfen, sodass sich die Gruppe am nächsten Morgen auch wieder auf den Weg macht und die Geisterstadt hinter sich lässt. Die dritte Stadt auf der Reise ist schließlich Mason, der letzte Ruheort, ehe die Gruppe einen größeren Gewaltmarsch, bis in die große Stadt Castamar, vor sich hat. Während Sie die letzte Nacht in der Stadt verbringen, entscheidet Juno, dass die Gruppe bereits zu viel Zeit verloren hat und Sie diese wieder reinholen will. Daher werden die Rattenfänger durch die Sümpfe reisen und nicht den großen Umweg über die Stadt Verbobonc nehmen, die wesentlich sicherer, aber auch um ein Vielfaches länger wäre. Alec, der bei einem Stadtbummel noch bei den hiesigen Schmieden vorbeischaut, hört auf dem Rückweg zur Taverne am Abend mit, wie die Stadtbewohner die Gruppe als Narren bezeichnen, sich durch die Sümpfe zu wagen, wenn der Umweg doch die sicherere Alternative ist. In dieser letzten Nacht beschließt Kolgar, endlich damit zu beginnen, nach Spuren seines Vaters zu suchen und begibt sich ebenfalls zur Schmiede, wo Er jedoch nur von dem dortigen Schildzwerg verspottet und nicht ernst genommen wird. Rasch wird Ihm klar, dass sein Vater wohl niemals in Mason vorbeigekommen ist. Geknickt entscheidet sich der Goldzwerg, eine Kneipentour zu machen um sich aufzuheitern und begibt sich in die größte Spelunke der Stadt, um zu feiern und seine Fehlschläge beim Glücksspiel vergessen zu machen. Dabei ist Er jedoch kein guter Spieler, beherrscht kaum die Regeln der zwielichtigen Karten- und Würfelspiele und wird von den Einheimischen um sein gesamtes Geld gebracht. Geknickt kehrt der Zwerg in die Taverne zurück, wo Er kaum Schlaf findet und am nächsten Morgen übermüdet, mit dem Rest der Gruppe, Mason verlässt. Schließlich betritt die Gruppe die Sümpfe, um auf diesem Weg so schnell wie möglich Castamar zu erreichen. Dank Cale's ausgezeichneter Kenntnisse als Waldläufer gelingt es den Rattenfängern auch, die sicheren Pfade durch den Sumpf zu finden und keinen größeren Hindernissen auf dem ersten Teil des Wegs zu begegnen. Doch dann entdeckt Kolgar, abseits des Pfads zwischen den Bäumen, einen gewaltigen, gleißenden Kristall, der scheinbar einfach so zwischen den Bäumen im Sumpf steckt. Da Er finanziell vollkommen abgebrannt ist und als Zwerg ohnehin Gold und Edelsteine unglaublich schätzt, begibt sich Kolgar, entgegen der Warnungen von Alec und Juno, die Ihn vor einer offensichtlichen Falle warnen, direkt zu dem Kristall, da Er dessen Anblick nicht widerstehen kann. Noch ehe die Anderen Ihn daran hindern können, berührt Kolgar den Edelstein und wird davon teleportiert. Der Rest der Gruppe berät, was zu tun ist und nachdem Alec mittels seiner göttlichen Magie feststellen kann, dass der Kristall von einem uralten Zauber durchwirkt ist, kommen alle zu dem Schluss, dass es sich hier um ein Portal, getarnt als Edelstein, handeln muss. Da Sie den Zwerg nicht seinem Schicksal überlassen wollen, wappnet sich die Gruppe und berührt ebenfalls den Kristall, was Sie, wie zuvor Kolgar, in eine Welt aus purem Kristall teleportiert. Dort treffen Sie den Zwerg wieder, der sich gerade aufmachen wollte, diesen fremdartigen Ort zu erkunden. Juno verpasst Kolgar eine Ohrfeige für seine vorwitzige Art und dafür, dass Er die Reise der Gruppe verzögert und Ihr Vorankommen so massiv gefährdet. Mangels Alternativen bleibt den Rattenfängern nun aber nichts anderes übrig, als nach einem Ausgang zu suchen und dem einzigen Pfad, einem langen, gewundenen Tunnel durch das Kristallmassiv, zu folgen. Beinahe eine Ewigkeit folgt die Gruppe dem Tunnel durch den massiven Kristall, Ihre Stimmen wie ein Echo zu Ihnen zurückkehrend. Schließlich teilt sich der Tunnel in einen größeren Kreis, in dessen Inneren sich ein Wald, bestehend aus massiven Kristallbäumen, befindet. Auch diesen betritt die Gruppe, nur um am anderen Ende urplötzlich eine massige Gestalt zu erblicken, die sie scheinbar erwartet hat. Das gigantische Wesen entpuppt sich als gewaltiger Drache, bestehend aus massivem Kristall. Unmittelbar vor Ihm befinden sich mehrere Personen, offenkundig ehemalige Abenteurer, die in Kristall eingeschlossen und scheinbar gefangen sind. Der riesige Drache spricht die Gruppe an und stellt sich als Korugg vor, den Ersten der Kristalldrachen. Er offenbart, dass die Gruppe sich keineswegs in seinem Hort, vielmehr in seinem Gefängnis und Exil, befindet. Da seine Art so gut wie ausgestorben und die einzigen verbliebenen Drachen auf der Welt nun die chromatischen und die metallischen Drachen sind und Er nicht Teil von deren endlosen Konflikt werden will, ist dieser Ort sein Exil, er ist aber zugleich unfähig, die Welt der Sterblichen eigenmächtig zu betreten, ehe nicht ein Sterblicher Ihn befreit, dessen Absichten rechtschaffend und ehrenhaft sind. Den Rattenfängern ist bewusst, dass Sie eine Kreatur von solcher Macht in keinem Fall besiegen können und obgleich eingeschüchtert, versuchen Sie, die Konversation mit dem alten Wesen fortzuführen. So erfahren Sie, dass Korugg ein Portal in den Sümpfen offen gelassen hat, damit Sterbliche Ihren Weg zu Ihm finden. So hofft Er, denjenigen zu finden, der Ihn dereinst befreien wird. Mit Verweis auf die kristallisierten Abenteurer gibt Er jedoch an, dass sich Niemand je als würdig erwiesen hat und beschuldigt auch die Gruppe, gierige und egoistische Kreaturen zu sein, die nur seine Schätze stehlen wollen. Als Alec dies vehement verneint und damit kontert, dass Ihm seine Ehre mehr als alles Gold der Welt bedeutet, fordert Korugg Jeden der fünf Krieger auf, Ihm drei Fragen, ehrlich zu beantworten. Tun Sie dies, lässt Er sie gehen. Scheitern Sie an seinen Fragen oder lügen, teilen Sie das Schicksal der Anderen Sterblichen, die zu Ihm kamen. Die Gruppe lässt sich, mangels Alternativen, auf sein Spiel ein. So fragt Er der Reihe nach Jeden nach seinem Namen, seiner Aufgabe und ob Er diese Aufgabe für den größten Schatz der Welt verraten würde. Jeder antwortet mit der größtmöglichen Ehrlichkeit, was teilweise tiefsitzende Wahrheiten der Einzelnen gegenüber den Anderen zu Tage fördert. Tatsächlich sieht der Drache die Wahrheit in den Herzen der Gruppe und ist letztlich bereit, diese gehen zu lassen. Zuvor bietet Er Jedem an, Ihm eine tiefe Wahrheit über seine Aufgabe zu verraten, wenn diese es wünschen. Cale bittet als Erstes darum und erfährt, dass es seinem Bruder, vor dessen Tod, noch gelang, den Greif zu töten und die Kreatur, die der Waldläufer seit vier Jahren verfolgt, ein ganz anderer Greif ist. Cale fällt es schwer, dies zu glauben. Auch Juno bittet um eine Wahrheit und erfährt, dass ein Solar, wie Ihre Mutter, nicht das Schicksal der Götter teilt und die Welt somit betreten kann, was bedeutet, dass Sie sich scheinbar nie für Ihre Tochter interessiert hat, da sie nie kam, um diese zu holen. Diese Erkenntnis schockt Juno zutiefst. Alec und Varen verzichten auf Wahrheiten, da Varen aus Überzeugung für seinen Eid handelt und keine Wahrheiten dahinter sucht und Alec nicht wissen will, was Ihn auf seinem Weg, der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt zu werden, erwartet. Er will es aus eigener Kraft schaffen. Kolgar letztlich sieht seine Chance, endlich mehr über seinen Vater zu erfahren und bittet ebenfalls um eine Wahrheit. So erfährt Er, dass Mordin Thoradin einst herausfand, dass Er nicht vom Zwergenclan Valorhearth abstammt, wie Er und seine Ahnen stets glaubten, sondern von einem gänzlich Anderen, Clan Garnesson, den hohen Herren von Everpeak. Dieser Clan soll seinen Sitz im ehrwürdigen Altheim haben. Dorthin soll Er aufgebrochen sein, um mehr zu erfahren und die Wahrheit zu finden. So hat Kolgar nun endlich ein namentliches Ziel, wo Er mit der Suche nach seinem Vater beginnen kann. Schließlich bittet Alec, anstatt einer Wahrheit, um eine Information von Korugg: Er fragt Ihn, ob dieser etwas über den Herr der Asche weiß, was den Kristalldrachen sichtlich erschüttert. Er berichtet, dass es einst einen mächtigen Drachen gab, der diesen Beinamen führte, und der zu Zeiten, als Korugg noch in der Welt der Sterblichen existierte, von seinen Brüdern vernichtet werden musste, da Er von Wahnsinn und Bosheit verzehrt wurde. Der Gruppe wird klar, dass der Dracolich, von dessen Wiederbelebung Sie im Kingswood Zeugen wurden, offenkundig der Herr der Asche selbst ist. Sie berichten Korugg davon, der schockiert über diese Neuigkeit ist, da Dracolichs Abscheulichkeiten sind, deren Fäulnis eine Bedrohung für die Welt darstellt. Ferner weiß Er, dass der Herr der Asche nun gefährlicher denn je ist. Als der Kristalldrache von den Rattenfängern erfährt, dass diese sich mutig gegen den Herrn der Asche und seine Anhänger stellen, ist Er bereit, Ihnen zukünftig zu helfen, so gut Er kann. Um Kontakt mit den Abenteurern zu halten, reißt Er sich eine Kristallschuppe aus, welche Er der Gruppe überlässt. So können Sie mit Ihm wieder in Kontakt treten. Diese Verbindung ist jedoch einseitig, da Er nicht dazu in der Lage ist, von sich aus die Gruppe zu kontaktieren. Kolgar bietet an, die Schuppe zu verwahren, doch Alec nimmt Sie letztlich, da Niemand dem Zwerg vertraut, das wertvolle Objekt nicht bei nächster Gelegenheit zu versetzen. Schließlich und endlich entlässt Korugg die Gruppe wieder in die wirkliche Welt zurück und in den Sumpf. Dort setzen die Rattenfänger den Weg fort, schockiert über alles, was Sie nun erfahren haben. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Alexasar Dayne * Kolgar Thoradin * Cale O'Lear * Varen Cresthill * Juno Sariel Antagonisten * Korugg, der Kristalldrache (Erstauftritt) * Herr der Asche (nur erwähnt) * Edward Farlorn (nur erwähnt) Nichtspielercharaktere * Lord Varcen Arvandir * Lord Reynauld of Canterburg * Temporus (nur erwähnt) * Morak Silvertharn * Selùne (nur erwähnt) * Lenia, the Burning Rose (Erstauftritt) * Mordin Thoradin (nur erwähnt) * Jared O'Lear (nur erwähnt) * Dean O'Lear (nur erwähnt) * Juno's unbekannte Mutter (nur erwähnt) Trivia * Während der Rast in Funnelholme isst die Gruppe die dortige Spezialität: "Striebele". Dabei handelt es sich um eine real existierende Süßspeise, die im deutschsprachigen Raum verbreitet ist. * Die Gruppe führt diverse Tänze zu unterschiedlichen Liedern in der Taverne von Funnelholme auf: Hervorzuheben sind hier Kolgar's Tanz, welcher von dem der Zwerge aus "World of Warcraft" inspiriert ist, sowie Juno's Tanz, welcher zu dem Lied "Wenn Engel hassen" der Band "Subway to Sally" dargeboten wird. * In diesem Kapitel wird erstmals etabliert, dass Kolgar und Cale gerne Wettstreite über unterschiedlichste Dinge abhalten und sich gegenseitig beständig zu teilweise absurden Wettkämpfen herausfordern. * Erstmals werden die Namen von Cale's Vater und Bruder innerhalb der Handlung erwähnt, trotz dessen, dass Er zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits eine lange Zeit Teil der Gruppe ist und eines der ältesten Mitglieder.